Conquistando al Maestro
by mauricioghi91
Summary: La vida de Ash cambió desde que es Maestro Pokemon.  Gary tomó el lugar de su abuelo dentro de la comunidad científica.  Sus caminos se cruzan... y Gary no encuentra al Ash del que se enamoró...   ¿Podrá el castaño conquistar al Maestro?
1. Prólogo

La vida de Ash cambió desde que es Maestro Pokemon

Gary tomó el lugar de su abuelo dentro de la comunidad científica

Sus caminos se cruzan... y Gary no encuentra al Ash del que se enamoró... ¿Podrá el castaños conquistar al Maestro?

(Se ambienta sólo en Kanto, Johto y las Islas Naranja. Nada de Hoenn, sólo esas tres temporadas. Son las que vi, ok?)

Habrá mucha confusión, muchas parejas

Muchos se quieren "robar" a Ash (¿o es al reves?)

Gary tendrá muchas sorpresas con respecto al pelinegro 

Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia, son obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo de Satoshi Tajiri y asociados. No se infringen las leyes internacionales de Copyright al estar orientado solo al entretenimiento del lector y no a fines de lucro alguno

**Conquistando al Maestro**

**Prólogo** (Ash habla sobre su situación actual)

_No es nada fácil ser un Maestro Pokemon..._

_Menos aún con todas las responsabilidades que me han dejado..._

_No es que esté disconforme... siempre fue mi sueño... y ahora tengo todo lo que siempre quise... pero... es como si me faltará algo..._

Un joven de cabellos negro azabache estaba perdido en su pensamientos. Se encontraba sentado en su oficina.

Vestía con unos pantalones de jean oscuros, una camisa azul y un largo sobretodo negro

Sus facciones habían cambiado, ahora mostraban un rostro más maduro, y se había dejado crecer el pelo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, resaltando su figura.

Su nombre: Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta; como solía presentarse

Su vida había cambiado mucho.

El joven Ketchum derrotó al Alto Mando de la Liga Pokemon, cumpliendo así, su sueño de convertirse en Maestro Pokemon, luego de esto, su vida cambió drásticamente

En ese tiempo, Charles Goodshow, Director de la Liga Pokemon se encontraba enfermo, con su salud muy comprometida, no podía seguir con su labor.

Cedió su puesto a Ash antes de morir.

El joven de Pueblo Paleta es ahora Director de la Liga Pokemon, tiene a su cargo los gimnasios de Kanto, las islas Naranja y Johto, y las respectivas Ligas Pokemon de dichas regiones, la supervisión del Alto Mando, y muchas otras responsabilidades, correspondientes a la máxima autoridad en el mundo Pokemon.

_Muchos dicen que me envidian... pero realmente no saben lo que es tener que estar todo el día firmando papeles..._

_Certificando medallas, resolviendo problemas..._

_Dando algunas conferencias de vez en cuando..._

_Quisiera poder tomarme unas vacaciones... unas largas vacaciones..._

-Ash... ¡ASH!- un joven pelirrojo interrumpe sus pensamientos

-Eh...

-Ash deja de volar- dijo el joven acercándose al pelinegro

-Lo siento Lance...- pronuncio Ash, sonriendo -¿Es hora?

-Sí, vamos- dijo mientras salía de la oficina, seguido por Ash

_Tengo que dar otra conferencia..._

_Lance siempre me ayuda, es un gran amigo... _

**Fin Capitulo**

Parece que la vida del joven Ketchum dio un giro de 180º, en el proximo capitulo sabremos más sobre él, y sobre la vida de Gary

Bueno, es uno de mis primeros fics, no soy muy bueno escribiendo, pero denle una oportunidad ¿si?

Prometo muchas sorpresas, mucha actividad ludica, malos entendidos, celos, muchas parejas

Eso si, tendran que ver a un Ash algo diferente al que aparece en la serie, pero no creo que sea problema ¿o si?

Gary tendra muchos problemas para conquistar a Ash... y tendra muchos rivales por el amor del pelinegro


	2. Pueblo Paleta

Sabremos de la situación de Gary

Todos los personajes mencionados en este fanfic, son obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo de Satoshi Tajiri y asociados. No se infringen leyes internacionales de Copyright al estar orientado solo al entretenimiento del lector y no a fines de lucro alguno

**Conquistando al Maestro**

**Pueblo Paleta**

Hoy es un día bastante especial, en el lejano Pueblo Paleta. En el Laboratorio Pokemon había un aire de tensión y desesperación

Una nueva generación de entrenadores iniciaría su viaje, esperando cumplir sus sueños y objetivos. Muchos se habían despertado temprano, ansiosos por recibir su primer Pokemon, sin embargo, a la tarde recién podrían ir a buscarlo al laboratorio

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿por qué aún no llegaron?- exclamaba un joven científico, claramente desesperado

-Tranquilizate Gary, ya llegaran, recuerda que todavía hay tiempo hasta la tarde- contestó su joven ayudante, tratando de calmarlo

-Lo sé Tracey- dijo sentándose a su lado -hicimos todo bien y con tiempo... no pueden hacernos esto

Gary Oak, científico e investigador Pokemon, luego de la muerte de su abuelo se hizo cargo del laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta. Su aspecto no había cambiado mucho, ahora se mostraba mucho más maduro y vestía su bata de científico

Tracey Sketchit, observador Pokemon, continuo firme como ayudante en el laboratorio, dando su apoyo a Gary y ayudándolo en su trabajo

-¡Envío desde el Centro Monte Plateado!-

-¡Al fin!- dijo Gary, saliendo a recibirlo

Luego de haber descargado y ordenado el envío, Gary y Tracey se pusieron a controlar que todo este correcto

-Bien, las Licencias de Entrenador, las Pokedex y los Pokemon están certificados- decía Tracey mientras revisaba el envío -emm mira Gary, hay dos cartas para ti

-A ver...- dijo tomando los sobres

_"Invitamos a ustedes a acudir al Estadio Plateado, la próxima semana con el motivo de participar del acto y posterior cena por la incorporación de un nuevo miembro al Alto Mando de la Liga Pokemon_

_Agradecemos su presencia_

_Lance"_

-Vaya, parece que es algo importante, tendremos que ir ¿quien será el nuevo miembro?- dijo Tracey luego de que Gary leyó la carta

-No lo sé Tracey... a ver esta otra carta...

Gary quedó sorprendido al ver el remitente

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el pelinegro al ver la expresión de su amigo

-Es de Ash...- dijo en un susurro

El observador posó una mano en el hombro de Gary, como muestra de apoyo. Sabía de los sentimientos del castaño por aquel que alguna vez fue su rival. El mismo Gary se lo había confesado, luego de una noche en la que había bebido de más.

Horas más tarde, una larga fila de futuros entrenadores esperaban ansiosos la entrega de su primer Pokemon.

Uno a uno los fueron llamando, Gary les entregaba su Licencia de Entrenador, su Pokemon y una Pokedex

Al finalizar, Gary les habló a todos

-La tarea que van a emprender no es nada fácil, jóvenes entrenadores. Sin embargo, es algo que se disfruta día a día. Sin importar si cumplen o no sus objetivos, hay algo muy importante que deben recordar, siempre cuiden a sus Pokemon, porque también son sus amigos

Desde una ventana, el joven científico miraba como nuevos entrenadores empezaban su viaje por el mundo, despidiéndose de su familias y enfrentándose a rumbos desconocidos. Se recordó a si mismo, añoraba volver a aquellos tiempos, pero más que todo, añoraba poder volverlo a ver a él, al niño testarudo y despistado que robo su corazón

**Fin Capitulo**

_Bueno, la vida de Gary como científco._

En el próximo capitulo, quizas se produzca el reencuentro de dos ex-rivales


	3. Alto Mando

Se desarrolla la ceremonia en el Estadio Plateado, el nuevo miembro del Alto Mando asume sus responsabilidades

Todos los personajes mencionados en este fanfic, son obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo de Satoshi Tajiri y asociados. No se infringen leyes internacionales de Copyright al estar orientado solo al entretenimiento del lector y no a fines de lucro alguno

**Conquistando al Maestro**

**Alto Mando**

Una larga fila de autos se podía observar a los alrededores del Estadio Plateado, no era para menos, el Alto Mando de la Liga Pokemon incorporaba a un nuevo miembro. Los más destacados referentes del mundo Pokemon estaban ingresando a las gradas del estadio, entrenadores reconocidos, líderes de gimnasio, la comunidad científica, prensa de todas partes de mundo.

Mientras el estadio se iba llenando, en una sala del mismo, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión previa al evento

-¡Bienvenido!- pronunció un animado Lance, mientras estrechaba la mano de un joven, que acababa de ingresar a la habitación

-¡Así es campeón! Bienvenido al club- saludo Bruno, dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Gracias, muchachos- contestó el aludido mientras saludaba a Lorelei y Agatha

Se trataba de un joven pelirrojo, vestido con una camisa negra, pantalones y chaqueta verde, de mediana estatura, con sus ropas ceñidas al cuerpo.

-Perdonen la tardanza- pronunciaba un joven pelinegro, al ingresar a la habitación donde se encontraba su equipo, con varios papeles en sus manos

-¡ASH!- el joven pelirrojo corrió a abrazar al recién llegado -¡Me alegra tanto verte!

-A mi también Richie...- dijo el joven de Pueblo Paleta, correspondiendo al abrazo de su amigo -Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos

-Tu también, Ash, incluso aparentas madurez- contestó Richie, en tono de broma

-No bromees con tu superior- respondió Ash, acorralando al pelirrojo contra una de las paredes de la sala

-Oye.. oye... tranquilo, sólo era una broma- intentó defenderse el joven de Ciudad Frotomar, intentando no mostrarse nervioso ante la actitud de su amigo _-Realmente Ash ha cambiado mucho..._

-Bien, muchachos, apuremos esto, la ceremonia debería empezar pronto- intervino Lance, tomando asiento en una mesa, junto a los demás miembros del Alto Mando

-No me culpes Lance, ya sabes de la inutilidad de mis asistentes- comentó Ash, sentándose en la cabecera -Toma asiento, Richie... burocracia, ya sabes...

-Esta bien- contestó el aludido, ocupando su lugar frente a Lance

-Bien... veamos...- el Maestro Dragón comenzó a revisar los papeles que el joven Ketchum había traído -Bueno, aquí esta tu contrato, tus derechos y obligaciones están plasmados en él. Resumiendo, deberás comprometerte con el Alto Mando y la dirección de la Liga Pokemon, respetando las indicaciones que te serán dadas, además de otras obligaciones menores. A cambio, percibirás el salario correspondiente, y obtendrás los mismos beneficios que cualquiera de nosotros. Toma, esta es tu copia

Luego de una rápida lectura por parte de Richie, este procedió a firmar el respectivo contrato, seguido por Lance, en carácter de Líder del Alto Mando, su superior inmediato. La firma de Ash, certificando los papeles, terminó por cerrar el acto burocrático.

-Bueno, oficialmente, bienvenido al infierno- comentó Lorelei, bromeando -por favor, Lance, dime que lo mandarás a Johto por un buen tiempo

-¿Y después qué? ¿Aguantar varios reproches? Creo que se quedará por aquí cerca, lo mandaré a firmar papeles- respondió Lance, siguiendo la broma -Tienes suerte de ser amigo del Sr. Director- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Richie, quien estaba un poco confuso

-¡Lance Siegfried! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?- espetó Ash, visiblemente molesto por el comentario

-Lo siento, Sr. Director...- contestó el joven, sonriendo desafiante a quien se había convertido en su buen amigo

-Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, querido Lance...- se limito a decir Ash, devolviendo la sonrisa, y procediendo a salir de la habitación.

El espectáculo había comenzado en el Estadio Plateado, los asistentes estaban disfrutando de una batalla de exhibición, a cargo de cuatro Líderes de Gimnasio, Misty y Brock contra Sabrina y Erika.

Luego de la batalla, los cuatro líderes, junto con sus colegas de Kanto y Johto tomaron asiento en un palco, armado en el centro del estadio. En dicho palco, con forma de medialuna, los Líderes de Gimnasio se ubicaron en los extremos, los de Kanto en el derecho y los de Johto en el izquierdo, quedando seis lugares libres en el centro del mismo.

-Sres. entrenadores- se comenzó a escuchar la voz de un locutor -sres. científicos, sres. Líderes de Gimnasio, público en general, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la incorporación de un nuevo miembro al Alto Mando de la Liga Pokemon. En esta ocasión, un nuevo joven entrenador ha conseguido realizar su sueño, luego de un arduo entrenamiento y un largo viaje lejos de su hogar, hoy día celebramos junto con él, la realización de sus objetivos y esperanzas. Para presidir esta ceremonia, hacen su ingreso al estadio, los actuales miembros del Alto Mando, Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha y Lance- mientras ingresaban y tomaban su lugar, eran aplaudidos por el público presente.

-Hace su ingreso, también, el Sr. Director de la Liga Pokemon, Ash Ketchum- el aludido caminó hacia su lugar, siendo recibido con respeto por todas las personas en el palco

-Bienvenidos todos a esta ceremonia- comenzó a decir Ash, tomando un micrófono -como todos sabrán, la vida de un Entrenador Pokemon no es para nada fácil. Años de entrenamiento, lejos de tu hogar, muchos retos y desafíos, obstáculos por superar. Muchos claudican en este largo y duro trayecto, pero otros, armados de valor, confianza, tenacidad y voluntad, logran llegar a ver sus sueños cumplidos. Hoy, presenciamos la incorporación de un nuevo entrenador al Alto Mando, la elite de entrenadores, hoy vemos cumplido un sueño, de los tantos que tenemos quienes decidimos compartir nuestra vida con los Pokemon. Por favor, un aplauso a nuestro nuevo integrante, de Ciudad Frotomar, Richie Hiroshi

Luego de pronunciadas dichas palabras, Richie hace su aparición en el estadio, siendo ovacionado por el público. Toma asiento a un lado de Ash, luego de ser abrazado por este.

-Veamos el trabajo de nuestro director de fotografía- dijo Lance, mientras se encendía la pantalla del estadio -tenemos una recopilación de las actuaciones de Richie en diversas batallas

Mientras se proyectaba dicho video, en las gradas del estadio, un joven castaño se encontraba asombrado ante tanto despliegue, aunque no dejaba de pensar en ciertas palabras que seguían en su cabeza.

-Vaya... así que Richie se salio con las suyas- comento un joven pelinegro a su lado

-Así parece, Tracey...- contestó Gary, sin muchos ánimos

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el joven dibujante, preocupado por el tono de su amigo -¿Sigues pensando en aquello?

-Así es- asintió el científico -¿sabes hace cuanto que no nos vemos? ¿me pregunto por qué?

-No te preocupes, seguramente también quiere verte

Aunque sabía que las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, no podía quitar esas palabras de su mente.

-Richie Hiroshi- pronunció Ash -¿aceptas el cargo de Miembro del Alto Mando de la Liga Pokemon, con todo lo que ello representa, y estas dispuesto a cumplir con sus responsabilidades, enseñando y profesando el respeto hacia los Pokemon?

-Sí, acepto- contestó Richie, cerrando su juramento. Fuegos artificiales comenzaron a surcar el cielo del estadio, poniendo fin a la ceremonia.

-Damos por finalizado este evento- comenzó a decir el locutor -quienes estén invitados a la cena de gala, favor de dirigirse a la salida norte del estadio, para ser dirigidos al lugar de dicha cena.

Cuando Gary llegó con Tracey y otros científicos al lugar indicado por el maestro de ceremonia, un guardia lo detuvo, pidiendole que lo acompañe.

Mientras el castaño seguía al guardia, no podía sacar de su mente las palabras de su primer amigo.

"_Profesor Gary Oak:_

_¿Como has estado Gary? Sé que prometí volver a Pueblo Paleta de vez en cuando, pero mis responsabilidades me mantienen alejado, espero sepas comprender. Sabes... ansió mucho aquellas tardes en las colinas, cuando no teníamos mucho más que hacer, a veces me gustaría dejarlo todo, sólo por volver a aquellos tiempos._

_Te estoy mandando los nuevos Pokemon, sé que podrás motivar a los nuevos entrenadores, tanto como me motivabas a mi, a seguir adelante._

_Espero que puedas asistir a la ceremonia en el Estadio Plateado, si es así, búscame luego de la ceremonia, quisiera hablar contigo, tengo muchas cosas que decirte, aunque no lo creas, te hecho mucho de menos._

_Ash."_

**Fin Capitulo**_  
_


	4. Reencuentro

Sorpresas, son las cosas a las que Gary debe enfrentarse. ¿Que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? ¿Había despertado en otra dimensión? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Quizás sólo alguien podría darle esas respuestas... ¡Ash... ¿que significa todo esto?

Todos los personajes mencionados en este fanfic, son obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo de Satoshi Tajiri y asociados. No se infringen leyes internacionales de Copyright al estar orientado solo al entretenimiento del lector y no a fines de lucro alguno

**Conquistando al Maestro**

**Reencuentro**

En la salida oeste del Estadio Plateado, un selecto grupo de entrenadores terminaba sus tareas antes de dirigirse a la cena de gala.

-Vamos muchachos, una última foto- dijo el director de fotografía a aquel grupo, que parecía querer dispersarse pronto.

-Cielos Todd, date prisa. Sabes bien cuanto disgusto de estas cosas- contestó el Maestro Dragón, incorporándose al resto del Alto Mando, para que sea tomada la nueva fotografía oficial.

-No tienes desperdicio- comentó Ash, sonriendo a Lance -Eres fotogénico, y aún así no quieres saber nada que tengo que ver con una cámara.

Mientras las risas se desataban en aquella habitación, un científico atravesaba largos pasillos, siendo guiado por un joven, apenas más alto que él. Vestía un uniforme negro, estampado sólo con una Pokebola en la espalda, no podía apreciarlo bien, pero un cabello color azul se podía ver por debajo del gorro que cubría su cabeza. Al principio, sintió desconfianza, ese uniforme era _tan_ parecido al del Equipo Rocket, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensado Ash al vestir así a sus guardias? Se preguntaba el castaño.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó Gary, cansado ya del silencio apremiante en el ambiente

-No demasiado- contestó el guardia, mirándolo de costado, con una sonrisa

Se sobresalto un poco, ¿donde había escuchado esa voz antes? No podía reconocerla por completo, pero le resultaba familiar, sin saber por qué, un sentimiento de alarma lo inundó.

Llegaron al final de pasillo, una puerta esta siendo custodiada por otro guardia, vestido de igual manera que quien lo estaba guiando. Ambos se saludaron, y quien resguardaba la puerta se hizo a un lado.

-Deberás esperar aquí un momento- le comunicaron, mientras su guía se perdía detrás de aquella puerta.

Seguía intranquilo, observó al guardia que se había quedado con él... Se sobresaltó enseguida, dando un paso atrás... No, no podía creerlo. Era una mujer, **_demasiado_** familiar, ese pelo rojizo, ese peinado peculiar, sólo podía pertenecer a una persona... **_Jessie_**

Dentro de la habitación, ya habían terminado la sesión de fotos, cuando el guardia ingreso al recinto, con paso firme, se acercó a Ash

-Gary Oak lo espera, Sr. Director- le comunicó, haciendo una leve reverencia

-Hazlo pasar, y ya sabes que me molesta tanta formalidad- contestó Ash, sonriendole a su asistente

-Lo siento- murmuró el joven, antes de marcharse por donde había llegado, yendo a buscar al invitado.

Cuando el guardia volvió a aparecer por esa puerta, Gary seguía estático, en su posición, todavía no creyendo lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Un momento... miró de frente al guardia que lo había traído hasta aquí, reconociéndolo al instante.

-El Sr. Ketchum lo espera, pase por favor- le dijo el guardia, haciéndose a un lado, junto con su compañera, permitiéndole el paso.

Gary no se atrevió a mover un músculo, analizaba la situación, y sólo atino a sonreír cuando la respuesta más lógica a sus preguntas asomó en su mente. Dio un paso atrás.

-No pienso caer en su trampa- dijo el científico, sonriendo con la superioridad que tiempo atrás lo había caracterizado -No me subestimen, ya se que son ustedes, _¡Equipo Rocket!_

Sin dar tiempo a mucho más, Gary llamó su más fiel Pokemon.

-¡Sal Umbreon! ¡Ataque Rápido!

-Alakazam, paralízalo- dijo el guardia peliazul, mientras dejaba caer un pokebola.

El Umbreon de Gary se quedó estático en su sitio, sin poder moverse.

-No se pueden utilizar Pokemon en ésta área, Sr. Oak, por favor, llame a su Umbreon pacíficamente- le comunicó el guardia que había llamado al pokemon psíquico.

-¡Ya les dije que no caeré en su trampa!- gritó Gary contrariado, ¿de donde demonios James había conseguido un Alakazam? -¡Muestrense! ¡A mi no me engañan!

-Sr Oak, por favor, llame a su pokemon, podemos explicarle la situación, no es lo que usted piensa- por primera vez había hablado la figura femenina, utilizando un tono conciliador.

-¡Les dije que no lograran engañarme! ¡Umbreon, ataca!- gritó Gary fuera de sí

-Haunter, ayudanos- dijo la joven pelirroja

Un Haunter lanzó un ataque fantasmagórico. Umbreon, asustado, volvió a meterse a su pokebola

-Pero que...-

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo una figura asomándose a través de la puerta -El gran Gary Oak asustado y vencido. Llamen a sus pokemon

-Sí, señor- dijeron ambos guardias ante la presencia de su superior, guardando a sus pokemon

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Demonios Lance, explícate!- volvió a gritar el científico -¿Donde está Ash?

-Ash está esperándote, y tu estás aquí, montando un espectáculo- sonrió el Maestro Dragón con malicia -_Basta de juegos, Oak._ Entra ya y deja de complicarnos la vida.

Gary apartó violentamente a Lance de su camino, ingresando a la habitación, necesitaba que alguien le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. Caminó hacia el centro de la misma, donde estaba el resto del Alto Mando, buscando la figura que lo había citado.

-¡GARY!- un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Pronto se vio envuelto en la calidez de un abrazo fraternal, aquella que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

-Ash... tanto tiempo...- murmuró para sí, mientras correspondía a aquel abrazo, que sellaba el encuentro entre dos ex-rivales, pero por sobre todo, dos viejos amigos.

Entregado al abrazo que tantas noches añoró, pudo apreciar la apariencia de su antiguo rival. Ash había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto. Su pelo azabache ahora cubría toda su espalda, dándole un porte **_respetable_**, incluso más maduro. Su ropa ya no era la de siempre, ahora vestía una camisa negra y un pantalón de jean.

-_Sabes... te extrañé demasiado_- susurró el joven pelinegro a su oído.

-Yo también, Ash- contestó Gary, apretando más el abrazo.

-Debes decirle a tu querido científico que deje de jugar con tus asistentes- comentó Lance, en forma burlona, ingresando a la habitación. Aquella voz ya resultaba irritante, concluyó Gary para sí -Si supieras el espectáculo que había allí afuera.

Ash se separó del abrazo para mirar al joven castaño, intuyendo lo que realmente había pasado, mientras Gary sólo maldecía al estúpido pelirrojo que los había interrumpido.

-Lo siento- dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza -Sabía que debía enviar a otros a buscarte.

En ese momento Gary recordó lo que había pasado, seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada... ¿a caso Lance los había llamado 'asistentes'?

-¡Ash... ¿qué significa todo esto?- preguntó Gary, un poco sobresaltado -¡El Equipo Rocket esta allí afuera!

-Tranquilízate...- le dijo el pelinegro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos -No hay de que preocuparse, ya te explicaré todo.

Ahora sí estaba totalmente desconcertado, nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Ese realmente era Ash? ¿Desde cuando era así de amable? Esta bien, pensó Gary, hacía mucho, _años _que no se veían, pero... ¿Tanto había madurado? _¿Donde quedó aquel chiquillo impulsivo y divertido que le había robado el corazón?_ Quizás este no era Ash, lo habían raptado y este era un reemplazo... Se dijo así mismo que dejara de pensar idioteces.

-Lance, termina de organizar todo, estamos algo retrasados. Sabes que odio ser un mal anfitrión- dijo Ash, mirando al Maestro Dragón.

Por un momento creyó haberse transportado a otra dimensión, pero... seguí allí, mirando a su ex-rival como un completo idiota. Si se había enamorado completamente de aquel niño despistado, descuidado y fácilmente irritable que conocía, ahora verlo así, tan maduro, tan seguro de sí mismo, escuchar ese tono de autoridad, definitivamente estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

Difícilmente contuvo sus locos deseos de besar aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba. Realmente Ash había cambiado, radicalmente, de la noche a la mañana, su personalidad ya no era la de antes, por lo menos lo que hasta ahora había visto de ella.

Sin embargo, se vio a sí mismo siendo atrapado por ella, ese nuevo Ash que se presentaba ante sus ojos estaba siendo muy _seductor..._ **_demasiado_**. ¿Cuanto podría aguantar sin tirarsele ensima? Dios, si antes se había enamorado de Ash a su pesar, ahora estaba perdidamente loco por él, y eso, al contrario de molestarle como hace tiempo, le _agradaba_.

Debía luchar por su ex-rival, se dijo a sí mismo convencido, seguramente mucha más gente estaría interesada en el corazón del pelinegro, pero él haría lo posible por conseguirlo, no podía rendirse, ni esperar más tiempo, _ya demasiado había sufrido en silencio..._Sentía a su corazón pedirle a gritos que haga algo, con una determinación absoluta, decidió que no se quedaría más de brazos cruzados... no sabía si podría lograr su objetivo, pero quien no arriesga, no gana... trataría de conquistarlo... a partir de ahora, Gary Oak estaría...

**__****CONQUISTANDO AL MAESTRO...**

**Fin Capitulo**


	5. La Cena de Gala

_Todos los personajes mencionados en este fanfic, son obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo de Satoshi Tajiri y asociados. No se infringen leyes internacionales de Copyright al estar orientado solo al entretenimiento del lector y no a fines de lucro alguno_

**Conquistando al Maestro**

**La Cena de Gala**

El viaje desde el Estadio estaba siendo tranquilo, aunque, si tenía que ser sincero, todo esto le resultaba excesivamente oneroso. Porque allí se encontraba él, Richie Hiroshi, en una limusina, siendo conducido hasta el Centro Monte Plateado, donde se haría una cena en su honor. ¿Desde cuando se realizaban esta clase de eventos? ¿Podría él acostumbrarse a tanto lujo? Decidió dejar de realizarse tantas preguntas, y prestarle más atención a su interlocutor.

-Pareces un poco contrariado, Richie. ¿Sucede algo malo?- interrogó su acompañante en el vehículo

-No... no te preocupes Lance...-constó el joven entrenador, dudando de comentarle sus interrogantes -es solo que... todo esto me parece demasiado costoso, no se si podre acostumbrarme a esta vida.

-Deberás hacerlo- contestó el mayor, sonriendo -Escucha Richie, no seré yo quien te de una lección de autoestima, ya se encargará otra persona si te escucha hablar de esta manera. Pero ten en claro que ahora perteneces a la elite, a los mejores.

-Tendré que hacerme la idea- comentó el menor, no muy convencido

-Si esto ya te parece demasiado, no creo que resistas ver todo lo que hay preparado para ti- dijo Lance, guiñándole un ojo

-Dime Lance, ¿realmente es necesario ser tan ostentoso?

-Aunque nos pese, es una forma de ganarse el respeto de cierto tipo de gente, que es mejor tener de aliados- sentenció el Maestro Dragón -La Liga Pokemon ha mejorado mucho desde que este tipo de eventos son más frecuentes, mantienen interesada y contenta a gran parte de la sociedad

Si para Richie el viaje en limusina era demasiado, un castaño no podía menos que sentirse incomodo, aunque no quería expresarlo a su anfitrión.

-¿Que tal las cosas en Pueblo Paleta, Gary?- le preguntó Ash, sonriendo ampliamente

-Realmente bien, sin sobresaltos- comentó el científico -Deberías pasarte más seguido por allí- agregó en tono de broma

-No bromees con eso, por favor- de repente la sonrisa del pelinegro se había borrado -Sabes que lamento demasiado haberme alejado tanto tiempo de casa

-Oye. Ash...- el castaño abrazo a su amigo -Aquello pasó hace tiempo, y sabes que no fue tu culpa

-Lo sé... pero no por eso deja de afectarme, Gary- dos lágrimas rebeldes intentaban desprenderse de los ojos de Ash

-No... no llores... por favor- el joven castaño limpio aquellas gotas con sus dedos, sintiendo como le dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado -¿Donde esta el Ash alegre que conocí?

-Aquí... todavía no se ha ido... gracias- dijo el aludido, recuperándose con una sonrisa -Me hacía falta tu apoyo, Gary... no sabes cuanto

-Me hubieras llamado antes- comentó el científico, como un leve reproche

-Pensé que estarías ocupado, no quise molestarte- dijo el Maestro Pokemon encogiéndose de hombros

-Tu no eres una molestia Ash... además todavía esta Tracey ayudándome... por favor, llámame cuando te sientas así

-Lo haré- dijo el ojinegro, dedicándole una sonrisa a su viejo amigo.

En la llegada al Centro Monte Plateado, todos los invitados fueron recibidos y acompañados al salón de eventos. Ash y su equipo ingresaron por otro lado, directamente a la sala de conferencias.

Hasta allí se acerco James, sin su gorro, llevando una bandeja con champagna y siendo acompañado por un ingresar, se acercó a los presentes, ofreciéndoles una copa a cada uno.

-Estas son las sugerencias del chef, Sr.- dijo, entregando unos papeles a Ash

-Perfecto, dile que prepare todas las comidas, los invitados podrán servirse a discreción- ordenó el pelinegro -Lance, me tomaré unos minutos para acicalarme, quedas a cargo, asegurate de que comience el espectáculo.

Al terminar de escuchar estas palabras, el joven pelirrojo reunió a los asistentes y comenzó a impartir las instrucciones necesarias. Mientras que el joven de Pueblo Paleta tomó al pokemon que acompañó a James y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Te extrañé mucho amigo, es difícil no poder llevarte a todos lados conmigo- dijo a su fiel pokemon, ya en la privacidad de su habitación.

-Pi Pika!- contesto Pikachu, mostrándose despreocupado e intentando contagiar de ánimos a su entrenador. Últimamente, lo notaba bastante desanimado por momentos.

Ash sonrió y acaricio a su amigo, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, buscando una ropa adecuada para la ocasión.

-¡Oye Ash!- gritó alguien conocido por el pelinegro, entrando a su habitación -¿Necesitas ayuda?, sabes que un consejo femenino siempre sienta bien.

-Necesitaba paz, pero ya que estas aquí, aconsejame Misty- contestó el aludido, sonriendo con tono jovial.

Mientras, en el salón de eventos, los invitados presenciaban uno de los mejores ejemplares del Equipo de Crianza de la Liga Pokemon, su líder, orgulloso, explicaba los detalles del trabajo realizado.

-Éste Chansey que ven sus ojos, luego de todo nuestro trabajo, pronto será liberado en su hábitat natural para que pueda reproducirse y así aumentar la población de estos pokemon que están al borde de la extinción- comentaba el criador -El Equipo de Crianza de la Liga Pokemon se enorgullece de poder presentarlo ante ustedes y se encuentra a su disposición para responder todas sus preguntas.

-Sr. Brock, ¿cree que este pokemon, criado aquí, puede reemplazar a uno salvaje?- preguntó un científico entre el público

-No buscamos reemplazar la población salvaje de Chanseys pero si buscamos aumentar los ejemplares capaces de reproducirse, este pokemon esta perfectamente criado para convivir con ejemplares salvajes y poder dar continuidad a su especie.

-¿Es esta la respuesta de la Liga Pokemon a los informes científicos independientes sobre las distintas especies en peligro de extinción?- interrogó un reconocido entrenador.

-Así es, la Comunidad Científica ha mostrado su preocupación y nosotros hemos trabajado junto con ellos para encontrar una solución al problema. El aval de la Comunidad Científica a esta iniciativa es total, y su colaboración ha sido realmente importante.

Mientras se sucedian las preguntas, y Brock las iba respondiendo adecuadamente, Gary se encontraba sorprendido. Realmente no estaba enterado de esta situación, y se encontraba envuelto en un mar de dudas. Anotó en su lista mental, dejar de recluirse en el Laboratorio Pokemon y tomar más contacto con el resto de la Comunidad Científica, realmente deseaba ayudar en esta iniciativa.

-Realmente me parece un esfuerzo loable y creo que los aquí presentes debemos celebrar estas iniciativas que buscan el cuidado y preservación de los pokemon. Como científico me siento realmente orgulloso de iniciativas como esta- comentó Gary cuando tuvo su momento para hablar

-Muchas gracias, Dr. Oak, su reconocimiento es un aliento para seguir adelante en nuestra tarea. Muchas gracias a todos los presentes por su atención- contestó el Criador Pokemon antes de retirarse entre aplausos, dejando paso al Maestro Dragón.

-A continuación, el Sr. Director de la Liga Pokemon dirigirá unas palabras a sus invitados.

Ash ingresó al salón entre aplausos, vestido con un traje azul oscuro que resaltaba su cabello y su mirada -Muchas gracias, Lance- comenzó a decir al tomar el micrófono -Estamos aquí para celebrar una nueva incorporación a la élite de entrenadores. Sin embargo, aprovechamos este momento para ponerlos al tanto de las últimas iniciativas de la Dirección de la Liga Pokemon, teniendo en cuenta que una nueva competencia se acerca. Todos nuestros esfuerzos se ven enfocados en los pokemon y realmente estamos trabajando y avanzando más y más cada día. Nada hubiera sido posible sin la colaboración de muchos de ustedes, por lo que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad para darles un sincero agradecimiento y alentarlos a seguir trabajando codo a codo en pos del bienestar de nuestros más fieles amigos. Muchas gracias a todos- al dejar el micrófono en manos de Lance, la sala estalló en aplausos y palabras de aliento al joven pelinegro.

La aceptación de Ash como la autoridad máxima en el mundo, referente a los pokemon, era contundente, recibía apoyo de todos los sectores y sus palabras siempre infundían aliento y energías para seguir trabajando. Su liderazgo era incuestionable y sus logros su respaldo infranqueable. Esta fue la conclusión a la cual el Dr Oak llegó al presenciar aquella escena. Realmente Ash no estaba allí de casualidad, el papel le quedaba perfecto, y eso no hizo más que reanimar los sentimientos del castaño por su ex-rival.

Los invitados y anfitriones ya se encontraban en un amplio salón comedor, perfectamente acomodados para dar comienzo a la cena de gala. La comida fue servida y el ambiente en las mesas fue jovial y agradable.

Gary Oak compartió la mesa de los anfitriones, un honor que muchos consideraron inmerecido, pero nunca cuestionaron dicha decisión.

-Dime Ash, ¿no crees que esto es demasiado ostentoso?- preguntó el recién incorporado Richie, reflotando sus dudas, ahora ante su amigo.

-Sí, si lo creo. No sabes lo difícil que fue acostumbrarnos a esto- comenzó a relatar el joven ojinegro -Pero si realmente queremos el apoyo de muchas personalidades importantes, es así como tenemos que recibirlas. Debemos mostrarnos a su altura. Sin embargo, creo que has podido notar, que no perdimos la humildad, y que trabajamos siempre pensando en el bienestar de todos. Pronto comenzarás tus labores y verás por ti mismo la situación.

-¿Crees que estaré a la altura de las responsabilidades?- dejó escapar el joven de Ciudad Frotomar, atormentado por muchas dudas

-No es momento de dudar, jovencito- pronunció la Maestra Fantasma, por primera vez en la velada -No voy a mentirte, las habilidades que te trajeron hasta aquí, puede que no te sirvan a la hora de enfrentar tus nuevas responsabilidades, pero si has llegado a ser uno de nosotros, es porque puedes hacerlo. Nunca dudes de ti mismo, y confía en nosotros, estamos para ayudarnos entre todos- terminó por decir Agatha, siendo secundada por el resto de sus colegas

-Mu... muchas gracias- contestó Richie, avergonzado

-Somos humanos, nos dejamos guiar por las dudas, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, ¿verdad Sr. Director?- agregó Lance, con cierta zaña.

-El Maestro Dragón se ha ganado un castigo- sentenció Ash en tono burlón -Pero volviendo al tema, es verdad. Incluyo yo mismo he dudado muchas veces. Estar aquí no es para cualquiera y todavía pienso en tirar la toalla, pero ver el trabajo que podemos hacer y que beneficia a muchos nos alienta a seguir adelante día a día.

-Realmente... es muy inspirador, muchas gracias Ash- dijo el joven pelirrojo, sonriendo a su amigo de forma sincera.

-Es verdad... pensar que nunca imaginé escuchar hablarte así. Has cambiado mucho Ash...- comentó el joven científico

-Uno debe adaptarse a los cambios amigo, es difícil pero no queda otra opción. Mientras no te moleste el nuevo _perdedor_no habrá problemas- contestó el Maestro Pokemon riendo ampliamente.

-No... no eres un perdedor...- dijo Gary, sonrojándose en demasía, con un sentimiento de culpa inundando su interior -Y no me molesta... al contrario... eres mucho más maduro que yo... disculpa

Sorprendido ante la reacción de su antiguo rival, Ash tomo la mano del castaño, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -Gary, fue solo una broma. No te sientas culpable, soy yo quien debe disculparse- comenzó a decir el pelinegro -Siendo sincero, cada uno de tus _"__perdedor_" me animaba a seguir más adelante, a superarme constantemente. Gracias- finalizó el joven, sonriendo.

Ante tales palabras el científico no pudo más que verse sobrepasado. Lágrimas rebeldes luchaban por escapar, pero se contuvo, ya habría momento para eso, se dijo así mismo. El reconocimiento de Ash movió mucho dentro del corazón del castaño, realmente deseaba poder gritar su amor por el Maestro Pokemon a los cuatro vientos, lo amaba con locura. -¿Po... podemos hablar luego de la cena?- preguntó tímidamente

Poco a poco los invitados fueron retirándose, pero un científico y su ayudante aguardaban en la sala de recepción. Por la puerta, apareció el ex-Equipo Rocket.

-Sr. Oak, por favor acompáñeme, el Sr. Ketchum lo espera en el lago- dijo Jessie con tono imponente -Sr. Sketchit, mi compañero lo conducirá a su habitación, pasaran la noche aquí.

-Ash...- murmuró el joven castaño al ver a su amigo sentado en la orilla de un lago que reflejaba la luz de la luna -Es hermoso...

-Siéntate- contestó el aludido, sonriendo -Es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

-Realmente es maravilloso...- sentenció Gary, tomando asiento al lado del pelinegro.

-Ideal para recordar viejos tiempos... Realmente te he extrañado mucho, Gary- dijo el joven ojinegro, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

-Yo también te he extrañado, Ash... no sabes cuanto- contestó el castaño perdiéndose en la calidad de aquel abrazo acogedor...


	6. Estrategias Financieras

_Todos los personajes mencionados en este fanfic, son obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo de Satoshi Tajiri y asociados. No se infringen leyes internacionales de Copyright al estar orientado solo al entretenimiento del lector y no a fines de lucro alguno_

**Conquistando al Maestro**

**Estrategias Financieras**

La mañana había comenzado bastante agitada para el Director de la Liga Pokemon, mientras todo su equipo se encontraba desayunando, como de costumbre, en el salón principal de la Residencia Monte Plateado, el joven pelinegro estaba en su oficina, en medio de una importante reunión.

-Entienda nuestra preocupación, Sr. Ketchum- dijo, algo alterado, un joven ejecutivo que se encontraba reunido con Ash.

-Por supuesto que la entiendo- contesto Ash, tratando de poner paños fríos al asunto. -Sin embargo, no considero necesaria su propuesta. La Liga Pokemon ha cumplido y seguirá cumpliendo con los pagos a sus acreedores, estos confían y están contentos con ello.

-Sr. Ketchum, entienda que usted no puede ser Director de la Liga Pokemon y, a su vez, su principal acreedor, la decisión de la Pokemon World Association es que usted ceda su deuda a otros acreedores- sentencio el extraño joven

-La PWA es una entidad fiscalizadora independiente creada por el Consejo de la Liga Pokemon, no puede interferir en las decisiones del propio Consejo- resalto Ash, algo exasperado, utilizando un tono de voz autoritario.

-Lo se Sr. Ketchum, pero recuerde que cada movimiento financiero de la Liga Pokemon tiene que ser auditado y aprobado por la PWA- dijo el joven, elevando el tono de voz -Entiendo que este año comenzaran simultáneamente los principales eventos de la Liga Pokemon, y que tendrá gastos extras que cubrir, si no cede su deuda, no aprobaremos ninguno de los informes necesarios para cubrir esos fondos... - termino por decir, en tono amenazante.

-No juegues conmigo Joseph- contesto Ash, sonriendo irónicamente -Sabes muy bien que no conseguirás nada amenazándome... Convocare de inmediato al Consejo de la Liga Pokemon, allí se decidirá sobre esta propuesta.

-Imagino que el Consejo tratara también nuestro otro proyecto, ya lo has rechazado 3 veces, por lo que tiene que decidir si o si el Consejo- termino por decir el joven de traje, poniéndose de pie.

-Así sera- contesto el joven pelinegro, también parándose y estrechando la mano de su interlocutor.

Una vez que el joven salio de la oficina, Ash se sentó en su silla y suspiro... Ultimamente los temas financieros se estaban tornando insostenibles...

-Jessie, James, por favor vengan a mi oficina- llamó el pelinegro por el intercomunicador de su escritorio

-¿Si Ash?- dijo Jessie al ingresar, seguida por James

-Necesito que convoquen a una Reunion Extraordinaria del Consejo de la Liga Pokemon para...

-Tal vez necesite ver esto primero, Sr.- interrumpió James, entregandole unos papeles

Ash leyó por arriba el título del informe que le entregaba su asistente peliazul, sorprendido, les pidió un momento a solas.

"INFORME DE OPERACIONES FINANCIERAS: Equipo Rocket – Giovanni. MATERIAL CLASIFICADO"

A medida que el joven de Pueblo Paleta pasaba las hojas del informe, su semblante iba cambiando drásticamente. Expectante, pensativo, sorprendido y, por ultimo, furioso... Muy furioso.

-MALDITO...- pronunció Ash entre dientes, tratando de contener el ataque de furia que lo invadía, al terminar de leer el expediente.

Respiró hondo, trató de mantenerse en calma... -Jessie, James, convoquen a una Reunión Extraordinaria del Consejo de la Liga Pokemon para hoy a las 15hs. Temas a tratar: pedidos de la PWA, proyecto de Trabajo Pokemon e informes financieros- sentenció a través del intercomunicador -No estoy disponible para nadie hasta ese momento- terminó por decir el pelinego.

Su cabeza empezó a divagar entre las palabras del informe que había leido... Todo tenía sentido, todas las extrañas actitudes ahora empezaban a verse claras. La Pokemon World Association, la asociación que había creado y dejado en manos independientes con el objeto de dar tranquilidad y credibilidad a los acreedores de la Liga Pokemon, ahora, consciente o inconscientemente, estaba siendo manipulada.

La PWA debía auditar y autorizar todos los movimientos de dinero de la Liga Pokemon, sus ingresos y sus deudas, hace un tiempo empezaron a cuestionarle a Ash su participación como principal acreedor en la liga. Porque, claro, Ash no sólo ocupaba el puesto de Director, sino que además, con su fortuna personal, herencia de Charles Goodshow, financiaba gran parte de las actividades de la Liga Pokemon. Él, junto a otras personas de gran poder adquisitivo eran quienes prestaban todo el dinero que la liga exigía para sus variadas actividades.

La deuda de la Liga Pokemon iba en aumento y, con el inicio de las competencias en pocas semanas, iba a necesitar más dinero para las grandes y esplendorosas ceremonias. Dinero que los acreedores gustosamente iban a facilitar, ya que los pagos de intereses siempre fueron puntuales y todos elogiaban el funcionamiento de la Liga, pero que sin la autorización de la PWA de poco iba a servir.

¿Qué podría hacer?, pensaba Ash, para permitirle manejar las finanzas tranquilamente, le exigían que ceda su deuda a otros acreedores, a nuevas personas que estuvieran dispuestas a poner todo el dinero que había puesto Ash y que él dejara de ser acreedor. Sonaba lógico y por dos segundos consideró la idea, sin embargo, en el informe que James le había acercado, estaban plasmados movimientos de dinero sospechosos por parte del Equipo Rocket.

El pelinegro siempre los mantenía vigilados, ya que la Liga Pokemon se propuso como meta erradicar a estos villanos en cuanto pueda. Y en este informe, pudo comprobar las oscuras intenciones de Giovanni, ya que los movimientos de las cuentas bancarias totalizaban una suma exactamente igual al monto de dinero que Ash había prestado a la Liga Pokemon.

Sí, al parecer Giovanni tenía claras intenciones de quedarse con la deuda que el joven Director podría llegar a ceder, por exigencias de la PWA... De ser así, el líder del Equipo Rocket tendría un gran poder de decisión en las actividades de la Liga Pokemon...

No podía permitirlo, incluso a costa de tener a la PWA como enemiga, no podía permitir que Giovanni se quedara con la deuda. ¿A caso la PWA estaría siendo controlada para obligarle a vender la deuda al Equipo Rocket? No le cabía la menor duda...

-Gary, dime, ¿has estado en el Laboratorio de Isla Canela?- preguntó Richie al joven científico mientras terminaban de desayunar, junto con todo el equipo que trabajaba en la Residencia Monte Plateado

-Si, si, he estado allí. Las investigaciones que se desarrollan son bastante interesantes, aunque todavía no están muy avanzadas- habló el castaño

-Había escuchado que estaban desarrollando nuevos tipos de comida Pokemon...- agregó Brock, en tono curioso

-Deberíamos pedirles informes sobre sus investigaciones...- sentenció Lance, con tono autoritario.

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte ruido retumbar por toda la mansión, seguido de un grito desgarrador, proveniente de los pisos superiores.

Muchos de los presentes en la mesa se miraron sin comprender qué es lo que estaba pasando. -Ash...- susurró Misty por lo bajo

El Maestro Dragón salió corriendo hacia la oficina del pelinegro, seguido por Brock y Misty, Gary y Richie llegaron a escuchar el susurro de la pelirroja y fueron tras ellos.

Al llegar al piso superior, encontraron a Ash sumido en un ataque de ira. Estaba en el pasillo que conecta con su oficina, con mirada sombría, golpeando a un espejo despedazado en la pared, con lágrimas en los ojos y sus nudillos sangrando. Sólo emitía sonoros gruñidos al golpear los restos de vidrio que aún quedaban.

-No se acerquen demasiado- dijo Lance, deteniendo a quienes iban detrás de él, quedando a unos metros de donde se encontraba el joven de cabellos azabache. -Ash... ¿qué sucede amigo?- pronunció calmadamente.

Al no obtener respuesta, el Maestro Dragón se acercó un poco más hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amigo. Miró brevemente a Misty y a Brock, como buscando una confirmación con la mirada. Sí, no era la primera vez que veían a su mejor amigo en este estado... Y sólo podía deberse a una causa...

Rápidamente Lance se acercó a Ash, sujetando sus puños y logrando abrazarlo. Al contacto, el pelinegro dejó de moverse y se abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, rompiendo en llanto. El criador y la pelirroja se acercaron enseguida, formando parte del abrazo, para tratar de consolar a su compañero de aventuras.

El joven cientifico castaño estaba anonadado, no podia entender lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, luego de ver a su exrival manejar toda una cena con paso firme y autoritario, ahora lo estaba observando quebrado y furioso. No solo no pudo atinar a hacer nada, sino que su cuerpo se bloqueo con el simple hecho de ver los puños de Ash sangrando, no podia soportar la idea de verlo lastimado. Pero mas le preocupaba a Gary, ver a la persona que robo su corazon en ese estado, al borde de la desesperacion.

Las sorpresas no terminarian para Gary, pues ahora estaba todavia mas confundido al ver que Ash se liberaba, a la fuerza, del abrazo de sus compañeros. La sangre del castaño se heló completamente al verlo correr, cegado por las lagrimas, hacia el final del pasillo. Y su corazon se detuvo totalmente al observar como Ash siguio su carrera, estrellandose contra un gran ventanal al final de pasillo, rompiendolo y cayendo al vacio, desde el cuarto piso.

-ASH!


End file.
